Network based applications provide many services, including media sharing, social networking, entertainment, etc. With the development of web based applications, devices have been developed for network connectivity. Nonetheless, a drawback of many conventional devices, including network connectable devices, is the ability to transfer content to another device and/or network based application. With respect to transferring content, one conventional approach is to couple a device to computing device, in order to load content of the device on the computer for subsequent transfer based on one or more applications of the computer. This approach, however, does not allow for direct transmission of content by a device to a third party application. Another approach involves the use of third party applications loaded on devices to access a particular network based service. However, access to many network based services, such as popular social networking websites (e.g., Facebook®) and media sharing services (e.g., Flickr®, YouTube, etc.) require login for transfer of media. Further, many conventional devices doe not include a user interface to access to network based services. Accordingly, content stored on these devices must be transferred to a users computer. Another conventional approach, relates to DLNA devices to provide communication between devices. This approach, however, is typically limited to transfer of content between DLNA devices. Thus, there exists a need to manage connectivity of network enabled devices.
Further, there exists a need for managing functionality of device and third party services accessible by way of communication networks. For many web based services which require login information, there exists a desire to allow for connectivity of devices with the third party services which does not require users to manually program and manage settings of each device. Especially devices that may be less suitable for text or character input. For example, many users do not wish for a camera or photoframe to include a character entry keypad. Thus, there is a desire to improve management of user devices and a user interface that allow for improved management.